


Topsy Turvy

by smallbrownfrog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, Gen, fluffy fluff is fluffy, friendship or preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbrownfrog/pseuds/smallbrownfrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Malfoys' return to high society did not go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topsy Turvy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibitoaster](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chibitoaster).



Draco should have been furious with Scorpius. The boy's laughing potion had turned Mother's party into a disaster. The fancy-dress gala was supposed to be the family's re-entry into polite society. Instead, half the guests were bouncing through the air, whooping like madmen. Drinks and food were spilled all over the tables.

As for Draco, he was full of the lightest, fizziest, tickliest laughing gas ever. It took everything he had not to scream with laughter when he heard Mrs. Zabini demanding that the aurors come at once.

Yes, aurors were the one thing that could make this more ridiculous. So there, sure enough, was Harry Bloody Potter in auror red. Before Draco could shout, "Don't!" Potter had picked up some champagne and was sniffing it.

Potter rocketed up next to Draco, then rolled slightly in place. Draco reached out to steady him, but he only succeeded in turning them both arse over tea-kettle. It was too much. Draco giggled. Potter just glared, then he too burst into desperate, undignified laughter.

It was late night before either of them was able to come down, and by then they were much too tired to argue. Friendships have begun in stranger ways.


End file.
